


Tilted

by swansongbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Crying, Dildos, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo Ahegao, Pseudo BDSM, Rimming, Sex High, Sex Toys, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/swansongbird
Summary: Prompto and Noctis receive a gift basket of sex toys from Iggy and with a chance to finally be alone together, they take advantage of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this problem where I can't stop writing them as awkward losers. So please enjoy them acting very embarrassing.

_While I’m happy for your newly blossoming relationship, I’d prefer you both err on the side of caution. Please take the time to go through these texts together. -Best, Ignis._

Noctis and Prompto stood silently in the hotel together, staring blankly at the neatly wrapped basket full of all sorts of sex store novelties. Prompto reached down and began to untie the bow to remove the thin film of plastic. He licked his lips before speaking, “S- So, you think Iggy’s ever used anything like these before?”

“All of this is weird to get from Specs, but they seem pretty useful.” Noctis replied, his voice beginning to trail off as he sifted through the contents, looking for anything fun. The basket was filled with sex guides, toys, and different lubricants. “Skim through this while I look in the rest of the basket, okay?” he directed and handed Prompto a book.

Prompto gave an affirming hum and opened up to a random page. His palms were sweaty and his back was tense from the mix of nervousness and anticipation. While they’d dated for a bit and definitely had sex before, their sex was pretty vanilla. They definitely didn’t have mind blowing sex and, if they were being completely honest with themselves, the sex was pretty quick. 

“Hey, Noct? Why would he even do this for us?” Prompto questioned, thinking back to the one time they did try and copy the porn they had watched that day, which ended with one of them pulling a muscle.  “Wait a minute, did you tell him about that one time-!”

“N- No!” the prince nervously shot back, “I- I only told Gladio!”

“You what!?”

“H- Hey! He asked how things were going! And I thought he might give us some... tips” he mumbled the last bit, looking toward his feet to avoid letting Prompto see the humiliating blush stained across his face.

Secondhand embarrassment filled the room, after hearing those words and seeing that cute face of the raven haired boy, Prompto couldn’t help but reciprocate with an awkward blush of his own. Had the gods been any less forgiving, they’d have killed them then and there for how uncomfortable the room was now.

Noctis cleared his throat, in an attempt to break the awkward spell “I’m gonna keep looking through this...” he said lowly.

“A- ah! Yeah! I’ll uh- be over here.” Prompto hastily responded, scurrying to a different corner of the bed.

The room was silent for a while. Prompto tried really hard to focus on actually learning from this book, but seeing as they both were nervous even holding hands; he was beginning to think this was impossible. On the plus side, the book had pictures so he didn’t really need to read.

It took him a minute, but eventually Noctis pulled out a few toys, placed them on the table, and presented them to Prompto. “Wanna try these?” he asked, sounding almost like a kid trying to get their parents to buy them a toy.

Prompto’s eyes grew wide as looked down at all the objects his boyfriend put on the bed, “ _All_ of these?” He questioned in astonishment.

Noctis looked away and scratched the back of his head, “I- uh, only if you want” he lowly whispered. Noctis was really hoping that Prompto couldn’t see the embarrassingly red shade on his face.

“Yeah!” Prompto quickly shot back, he was always a sucker for the prince’s blushing face. That damned face of his could convince the poor boy to do anything.

Noctis’ face immediately lit up, “Really?” he asked, his voice filled with anticipation. Prompto nodded back quickly, earning him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll start getting ready!” Noctis announced as he scampered to the shower.

Prompto immediately began to strip, he had to be ready for Noctis. When that boy got excited for stuff it was really hard to keep up. How should I be when he comes back? The blonde thought to himself. He could do a sexy pose, but what does a sexy pose even look like? Standing there naked would look weird, so instead, Prompto sat down on the bed and examined all the things his lover had picked out to calm himself down.

A pair of handcuffs, a cockring, a bottle of pink lube, and an ominously large dildo. “Gods, I didn’t even know they made them this big” he whispered to himself. Now he was really scared, did Noctis seriously expect _this_ to go inside of him? There was no way that thing was gonna fit. And out of all the things in the basket he had to pick this?

The sound of the bathroom door clicking broke Prompto’s nervous thoughts, “Uh- hey Prom,” Noctis awkwardly began “are you ready?”

Prompto’s eyes quickly shifted over to Noctis, who was now completely naked. The blonde was trying really hard not to stare, so instead, he began to speak to distract himself “Y- yeah!” Prompto nervously chuckled before continuing, “So… about the things you picked, I- uh, I don’t think this will fit in me.” He picked up the toy and looked down at it.

Noctis stopped in his tracks and quickly looked away, blushing just like he did before, “A- actually, I wanted you to use it on me” he mumbled.

Noctis was making that damned pouty, shy boy face of his again. And the worst part was it always worked on the poor blonde. Whenever he saw it his heart skipped a beat, it made him wanna do something between comforting him and ravishing him. But now wasn’t the time to think.

“Okay! Let’s do it,” Prompto announced, as if Noctis had put a fresh pair of batteries in him. He scooted over to make room and motioned at Noctis to join him. Prompto wasn’t sure why he was so confident now, but whenever Noctis made that face, it made him want to cater to the prince’s every whim.

Prompto was so concerned with being cool for his boyfriend he didn’t even realize Noctis was already on his back, sprawled out for his lover. The blonde’s eyes grew wide, Noctis had never been this shameless before. Prompto could feel the heat rising all over his body, his face was so red that he was beginning to think steam might be coming out of his ears any moment now. But he had to stay calm and not kill the mood, seeing Noctis this excited was a moment he needed to take advantage of.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours to meet his lover, Prompto placed his body in between Noctis’ legs so they could be as close as possible. At this point Prompto was praying his dark blush wasn’t detracting from how sexy he was trying to be.

“Cuffs.” Noctis’ voice was strong, as if it was a command.

Instead of responding, Prompto knew he had to be the suave casanova Noctis deserved. So he willed away his inhibitions and grabbed the handcuffs. Quickly, he restrained both of Noctis’ wrists and gave him a devilish grin.

Noctis didn’t even have time to yelp when his hips were yanked upwards, ass over tits, and all he could do was look up at the blonde. This level of powerlessness was exhilarating for him. Prompto gave him a smirk and pulled him closer before dipping his tongue toward his opening. Noctis couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, which only egged the blonde on.

He couldn’t stand how embarrassing it was to look at the vulgar sight, so he closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip, but it wasn’t enough to stop the soft noises coming from him. Prompto continued to work his tongue inside of the prince’s ass, feeling the wet muscle explore him like this was odd, yet the feeling of being stretched was so much more intoxicating. Breathy moans were continuing to escape his throat and his head fell back further against the pillow. Prompto pushed his tongue deeper inside, his lips pressed tightly against Noctis’ assring, he began to lightly suck as he thrust his tongue inside the other boy. As good as this was, Noctis wanted more. He wanted to lose himself with Prompto and the boy’s tongue was only making him crave more.

“P- Prompto,” he started, his voice failing him, “m- more...”

Prompto’s cock was already achingly hard and hearing Noctis beg like that made him almost cum then and there, but he prayed to all the gods that he could control his dick. He tried to distract himself by licking more at Noctis’ hole, ignoring the prince’s request, but the whimpers coming from the him made it nearly impossible.

Noctis gazed up toward Prompto with a needy look, “p- please...” he begged, “fuck me.” The prince sounded so frustrated and so desparate, his shaky breath filled the room.

Prompto froze, or at least he thinks did, hearing those words made his stomach flip and every inch of his skin felt tingly. At this point he was beginning to think the gods heard his prayers, because he suddenly felt an insatiable desire to give Noctis his all. Prompto quickly lowered Noctis’ hips back onto the bed and retreated to grab the remaining toys his lover had picked out.

Noctis on the other hand had only gotten more restless, he had begun to miss the blonde’s tongue inside him. Before he had the chance to complain, Prompto was already back between his legs and pouring lube on his opening. His eyes widened as he watched the large dildo press against his ass, Prompto was moving so fast that Noctis’ hazy thoughts couldn’t keep up. All he could do was watch as his body took the thick toy inside.

“Aaah!” Noctis couldn’t hold back his voice anymore, “It’s not gonna fit! Prompto-!” His voice was cracking and tears began to well in his eyes. Instead of stopping, Prompto kept pushing the toy further in at an agonizingly slow pace, drawing out more whimpers and pleas.

Prompto began to finger himself as he watched his boyfriend squirm from the toy more than halfway in his body. The prince looked so cute restrained, almost begging for more, it was so uncharacteristic of the strength he usually emanated. His mouth was hanging open and saliva trickled down his chin. Noctis was almost disgusting at this point, but a part of him was also beautiful. Seeing the tears that clung to his lashes and the way his hazy eyes were half lidded, flipped some sort of switch inside of the blonde.

Prompto pushed the rest of the toy inside as he continued to play with his own asshole. Noctis’ eyes grew wide in a mix of both surprise and fear of how such a thing could be entirely inside of him; his mind couldn’t even process the pain of being stretched. As he stared down at his body, he could barely see the hilt of the dildo. He could’ve sworn he saw part of his navel was slightly pushed outward from the angle of how the toy pressed against his insides.

Noctis let out a strained whine, he didn’t understand what he was feeling inside. His legs were twitching and he felt so full, it was like his heart was working overtime. The toy was pressed so roughly against his prostate he was beginning to think it was bruised. With Noctis so distracted by the thought that he didn’t notice when Prompto fastened the cockring onto Noctis and began to move the toy.

The prince let out a shrill yelp, “Aaah! Prom-!” he watched in both fear and pure surprise as the cock moved in and out of him, completely ignoring that the cockring was tightly binding him. He tried to will himself to stop his screaming, he hated how good it felt. His breathing was turning ragged and his eyelids began to flicker rapidly, he knew for sure he was drooling now and it was getting harder and harder to focus on anything else but how good he felt.

“W-wait, P-Prompto-ah! S-slow down-ah!” Noctis’ breathing was rough and his words were slurring now, his own moans were cutting him off.

Noctis had almost forgotten about the handcuffs, but when he tried to grab onto something to ground himself he couldn’t do it. The cuffs made him helpless, only able to watch as his boyfriend fucked him with a fake cock. His hands were sweaty as he balled them into tight fists, he tightened harder with each thrust. The blonde was especially rough with the toy, shoving it deep and leaving it there. The feeling of it pushing against his prostate far outweighed the pain of how far it was inside him. That feeling of fullness was filling him again. He needed a distraction, anything would do.

Luckily, that distraction came from something cold being poured on his cock. Prompto began to stroke him. The sensations were too much to handle and all he could do was squirm in place. Despite all the prince’s protests before, Prompto didn’t let up or slow down, he was going to cum if he didn’t get a break.

“P-p-please slow-wah!” Noctis was nearly screaming at this point, it was so hard to think straight, and he was having difficulties making a coherent sentence anymore.

Thankfully, respite came in the form of Prompto climbing on top of him, with the restraints still on, all Noctis could do was watch. The blonde held onto Noctis’ hard member as he slowly lowered himself. With the new sensations, Noctis could only tilt his head back against the pillow in response, with his cock slowly pushing inside the tightness of Prompto’s ass. Prompto looked so needy too, he was trembling.

“N-Noct! Ah!” Prompto moaned out, as he finally took the cock fully inside. “Ah! I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait.” He rested his hands back on Noctis’ knees for support.

Noctis wanted to show Prompto love too, but whenever he moved his body it shifted the dildo inside him too. His whole body felt so sensitive. Prompto hadn’t even begun moving, yet it was too much already, his cock was twitching and he could feel how swollen it was. When Prompto suddenly began to move, Noctis could feel the dildo inside him move too. The weight of Prompto on him and the positioning of the cock inside him was so much. He felt like his prostate was being crushed, making it impossible for him to think about anything but the sensation spreading from his groin to his brain.

Prompto started moving his hips faster, it felt so good to feel Noctis’ cock brush against his prostate and listen to all the whimpers coming from him. He was certain he was drooling just like Noctis now, his eyes couldn’t even focus anymore and his tongue was lightly sticking out from all the panting. He was surprised when he felt Noctis buck his hips up to meet his movements. He could feel the tip of Noctis’ dick ramming against his prostate harder than before.

“S-stop-pah!” Prompto panted, his voice cracking. “O-or! Hah! I-I’ll cum!” he struggled to get all the words out as he rocked his hips back and forth. Prompto shifted his hands from Noctis’ knees to pressing his hands onto his stomach. With the increased stability he picked up the pace and rolled his hips with more force. Noctis didn’t slow down at all and he kept fucking Prompto with rough thrusts.

Prompto couldn’t stop himself anymore, he moaned loudly before he came. Cumming onto his lover’s chest and stomach. He arched his back as he felt his orgasm spark through him. He tilted his head against his shoulder and gave out little moans in response to each time their bucking met each other. He could feel how swollen the cock inside him was from the cockring and looking down, he could see how helpless Noctis was, trying anything to get himself to cum too.

“P-please…” Noctis begged shamelessly, “I-I want to cum too...” he looked like he was about to cry.

Seeing his Prince Charming reduced to a begging mess made his heart skip a beat. Prompto lifted his hips up slightly, he looked down and watched as the prince wore a lonely expression. He loosed the restraint of Noctis’ cock, with deft hands. Noctis looked so hopeful, so thankful, that Prompto let him cum. He almost wanted to reward him for his endurance.

Prompto sank back down onto Noctis. He savored the feeling of Noctis inside him, but he was surprised he could feel the dildo press against his skin, the toy must’ve been jammed so deep inside Noctis. He was surprised it didn’t hurt the prince tremendously. He could feel Noctis’ cock twitching inside him, he could tell he was close. Prompto rolled his hips against Noctis, his lashes fluttering as their loud moans filled the room.

“P-Prah! a-ah! M-mto!” Noctis panted out, his voice wasn’t steady and at this point it was getting incoherent too, but he continued to try and communicate to Prompto. “I-I-I’m! Gah! N-na c-cum!” He couldn’t hold back anymore as he shuddered in relief and came inside Prompto. He continued to thrust into the blonde, arching against him to ride out his orgasm.

Prompto continued to rock his hips on Noctis, his prostate felt so sensitive from cumming before. He let out loud moans of his own, enjoying the warm feeling of being filled by the prince. Prompto was surprised when he came a second time. His whole body was twitching and his hole was tightening in response to all the stimulation. He felt so stuffed from the cum inside him now.

Prompto collapsed on top of Noctis, they were completely spent. They took a second to calm their overworked hearts down. Finally, he lifted his hips up and moaned quietly as he slowly pulled Noctis’ cock out. He could feel the cum slipping out of his opening as he moved and looked down at the captive prince beneath him. Noctis was squirming from the sensations on his oversensitive cock. He was whimpering like a child now. Prompto wiped the tears from Noctis’ face and sat down beside him to rest.

“You look really cute Noct,” Prompto let out a light chuckle, “Let’s take it out now.”

Noctis gave a soft moan in agreement and with the cuffs still on he was completely reliant on the other boy. Prompto reached down and slowly pulled the toy out, he was careful not to rush. Noctis must’ve been in pain with how rough they were. Noctis exhaled soft whines and arched his back in response to Prompto pulling the dildo out of him. When it finally was out, he was practically writhing. His hole was twitching and burning, missing the feeling of being that full.

Prompto acknowledged his lover’s greedy body by smiling at him; at this point Noctis wasn’t ashamed anymore, so he shot back a coquettish grin at the blonde. Noctis’ wrists were red from the friction of the handcuffs, Prompto was beginning to feel bad for his boyfriend. Noctis just looked so happy during it that he hadn’t realized he was hurting him like this.

“Hold on, let me find the keys,” Prompto got up and searched the basket on the table beside them for a way to free him. The basket had so much in it, he was worried this was gonna be impossible to find. He heard Noctis let out a light groan as he sat up to meet Prompto’s gaze.

“Did you find it?” he said, clearing his throat.

Prompto was frantically searching, at this point he was worried there might not be keys. The message on the basket was so distracting too, it was hooked onto the handle and obstructed his vision just enough to annoy him. “Ugh! Gods! Get out of the way!” Prompto ripped the tag off during his fit of rage.

Noctis watched in silent laughter as Prompto struggled, but then Prompto abruptly froze. His face looked drained of color. It was almost scary to see Prompto look that shaken.

“Uhh? Hey?” Noctis began, now he was getting scared too, “Um, Prompto? You okay?”

That’s when Prompto dropped the paper, which floated ever so gently onto Noctis’ lap. It was the same message from before but on the side that was now facing Noctis, it read:

_To Dino & Coctura _

Noctis was panicking now. It wasn’t meant for them. It was a gift. The basket was a gift. The basket of sex toys was a gift. Fuck.

“M-maybe we can- uh rewrap it?”

They were fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! Comments and kudos are very appreciated. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr if you like, http://ffxv-edits.tumblr.com/


End file.
